¡Ni lo sueñes, Natasha!
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Steve y Sam buscan juntos a Bucky, ¿y si se encontraran entre ellos?


**El Capitán América no me pertenece, tampoco Sam, ni Natasha… ¡lástima!**

 **Es un Sam/Steve. ¡Me encantan esos dos juntos!**

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

 **¡Ni lo sueñes, Romanoff!**

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

La casa estaba vacía. Otra más. Bucky Barnes escapó. Esta vez no hubo balas, ni golpes, solo se esfumó.

Sam se quedó parado en la puerta del fondo, la que daba al patio, observando a Steve. El Capitán seguía de pie, mirando al horizonte, inmóvil. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros gastados, una camiseta blanca y su eterna chaqueta azul. Parecía tranquilo –a primera vista-, pero Sam ya conocía esos pequeños detalles que delataban el verdadero estado anímico de Steve. Parecía que su mirada se perdía en la lejanía, pero estaba fija en el cielo azul, y toda su concentración podía percibirse en sus respiraciones profundas, medidas, que iban tranquilizando su corazón acelerado por la decepción.

Bucky necesitaba ayuda y Steve se culpaba por el sufrimiento de su amigo. No podía permitirse dejarlo solo.

Sam cerró los ojos.

Steve no solo era físicamente perfecto, tenía un alma buena, y todo el dolor vivido no había logrado amargarlo ni quebrarlo. Su bondad se transparentaba en sus rasgos: cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que le sonreía, cada vez que lo tocaba.

Sam se sentía respetado y cuidado por él.

Nunca creyó que se enamoraría tan absolutamente, tan irrevocablemente.

Y menos de un hombre. Y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo. Le tomó apenas dos meses. Steve Rogers se había convertido en lo único que necesitaba para vivir. ¿Qué haría cuando hallaran al Soldado? ¿Cómo haría para soportar un día sin esos ojos azules, sin esa sonrisa, sin el roce de esas manos?

 _No seas patético, Wilson. Vivirás como hasta ahora,_ se amonestó.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

El cielo azul sin nubes, el viento frío, las hojas secas en el suelo y el silencio.

Steve dejó que todos esos detalles del lugar lo relajaran. Bucky no estaba en esa casa, y debía dejar salir toda la incertidumbre y la tensión. Si era honesto consigo mismo, había temido el encuentro…¿cómo iba a convencerlo de aceptar su ayuda? Y si lo lograba, y si Bucky, por esos milagros de la vida, confiaba en él… ¿qué sería de Sam?

Sam.

Jamás creyó que podría sentirse tan seguro con otra persona. Hacía tanto tiempo que no confiaba en alguien de la manera en que confiaba en Sam. Podía sentir su presencia; respiraba mejor sintiéndolo cerca, se sentía más liviano.

Cerró los ojos un momento. _¿Vas a reconocerlo?_ , se preguntó. Lo que sentía no se parecía a lo que había sentido por Peggy, alguna vez, años atrás. No. Era algo totalmente diferente.

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Lo encontraron, y Barnes los escuchó a los dos, al amigo Steve y al consejero y veterano Sam Wilson.

Fury se encargó de hacerle llegar las llaves de un pequeño departamento, y Stark puso a disposición sus instalaciones y profesionales.

 **Ooooooo**

Sam Wilson intentó volver a su rutina. La mañana siguiente salió a correr muy temprano y regresó acalorado, iba a ducharse, a desayunar y…

Steve lo esperaba, de pie en la pequeña cocina.

-Sam…- empezó, sintiéndose tonto, inadecuado. Se impacientó consigo mismo. Si había algo que Steve Rogers había aprendido en este tiempo, después de despertar de su largo sueño, era a aferrarse a las cosas buenas, y Sam era la mejor de todas. Dio dos pasos, acercándose al cuerpo musculoso y húmedo por el sudor. Se estremeció, deseando recorrer esos brazos con sus dedos. Estaba decidido a hablar, a decirle lo que sentía.

Sam miró, fascinado, la nariz recta de Steve, sus pestañas, y se perdió en esos ojos azules. Estaban tan cerca. Entreabrió los labios y exhaló suavemente.

La mano derecha de Steve subió hasta la mejilla izquierda de Sam, las puntas de los dedos rozaron la piel, desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta los labios.

-Voy a besarte, Sam –avisó Steve, en un susurro.

Sam apenas sonrió. –Y yo voy a corresponderte, Steve –respondió.

 **Oooooooooooooo**

 _ **Reunión en la torre Stark, dos semanas más tarde.**_

El Capitán América recibió un mensaje de texto, y completamente fuera de lo habitual, interrumpió las órdenes que estaba impartiendo y lo leyó. Sus ojos sonrieron y un rubor suave subió por su cuello.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Natasha, sonriendo de lado-. ¿A quién estás viendo que tiene el poder de hacerte interrumpir una reunión y de hacerte sonrojar como adolescente?

Steve guardó el teléfono y trató de ponerse serio, sin lograrlo.

-No es asunto tuyo, Natasha.

-¡Epa, no lo niega! –exclamó Clint, asombrado.

-¿La agente que era tu vecina? –Aventuró Natasha-.

Dándose por vencido, el Capitán comenzó a moverse hacia la salida.

-¿No vas a contestar? –preguntó Tony, consiguiendo quitarle el teléfono.

Steve se resignó a la explosión que, estaba seguro, seguiría.

-A ver…a ver…mensaje…mensaje…el último es de… ¿Sam Wilson? Y dice… _Estaré en el grupo, avísame cuando termines…Te amo._

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!- Natasha gritó, excitada. Tomó a Steve por los hombros. -¿Estás con Sam?

Steve asintió, con una sonrisa. Ella lo abrazó.

-¿Vas a ser un niño bueno y vas a dejarme mirar? –preguntó, en voz baja.

Steve se quedó anonadado, con la boca abierta. Momentos después, reaccionó.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Romanoff! –le quitó el teléfono a Tony y respondió, rápidamente.

 _Te amo_.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Dulzura Letal, 5 de mayo de 2015**_


End file.
